


Ride

by mangoezhoez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad Suna, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Smut, Timeskip, suna son, third year sunarin, to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez
Summary: You would be the type to get pregnant during your first time...
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)

“Rin~”

You whine as you look up at Suna hovering over you. Eyes blown out in lust as he leaned back to finish rolling the condom on.

He spreads your legs as he repositions himself between them, looking up at you for confirmation. You giggled with a nod, instantly shivering when you felt the tip of his dick touch your already drenched entrance. He starts pushing in, slowly as to let you adjust to his length. 

“Hngh.” You whined, bringing your wrist up to your mouth to muffle your sounds. 

“I’m almost there bunny.” Suna reassures you as he continues pushing his length in. Your knees tremble as your walls clench around his dick. “Just put it all in-“ you didn’t get to finish when Suna rammed the rest of his length in, soliciting a breathy moan from you as your hands shot down to your sides. Gripping the bed sheets. 

“You’re beautiful.” Suna pants as he leans down to kiss you, letting you fully adjust to his length before moving. You smile against his lips, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek as he pulls away, giving you a smile that reaches up to his eyes. You were about to giggle at how cute he was being before you felt Suna begin to pull out, only to immediately shoot back as he slammed into you. 

Your head fell back, hand on Suna’s cheek slightly trembling as your mouth hung open. You didn’t get much time to collect your thoughts before Suna slammed into you again. Setting up a rhythm unknown to you as he continued sliding in and out of you. 

He leaned down, hands on either side of you for support as his face fell next to yours. His small groans reaching your ears. His groans intensified when you brought your hands up to his back, digging your nails in at his every thrust. You babbled a string of incoherent words, left to think of how you had gotten to this state in the first place.

You had simply asked your boyfriend to come over, given that your parents weren’t home and he was whining about being bored in the dorm. 

It was just a movie. It was a super bad sitcom to top it off, yet one thing led to another and now there you were. Getting your guts rearranged by the one and only Suna Rintarou.

It wasn’t like you hadn’t had sexual relations with Suna throughout your year or so of dating, but it was you first time actually doing _the deed_. 

You had talked about doing it before, and Suna had said he’d wait for you whenever you were ready. He said he was a virgin himself, which helped you calm your nerves of giving your first time to him. Though now you could only scoff at the memory.

_First time?_

You moaned, feeling Suna hit your sweet spot as a lump of heat began building up in your stomach. 

_He seems way too experienced for this to be his first time._

You began mumbling a string of praises as the heat grew bigger. Your nails raked down Suna’s back as he continued with his rhythm, slightly groaning at the clenching of your walls. 

“Babe- babe, I’m close-“ you managed to spit out, feeling Suna thrust into your harder. “Babe-“

You whined, his grunts deepening as he felt your walls clench around his length once more. He thrusted one last time before your walls clenched harder. Looking down to see your juices coating his dick as you muttered a string of incoherent words. He slowed down, helping ride your high as his thrusts began getting sloppier. “Bunny,” he panted, looking at you whimper from sensitivity. “Bunny, I’m close.” He groaned, leaning down to kiss you, collecting all your moans and whimpers before moving away with a _pop_.

“Let go Babe.” You smiled up at him, arms draped around him as he groaned. He slumped down, slowly lowering himself so as to not hurt you. You played with the back of his hair, wrapping the strands of hairs around your fingers as your other hand rubbed his back, ignoring the sweat painting his body.

You looked at his back, a slight ping of guilt and embarrassment rushing over you as you ran your hand around the marks you left. You felt him shift in your arms, groaning something before moving back. He used his arms to lift himself up as he looked at you one last time, kissing you before moving back between your legs. He slowly pulled out, your juices falling out onto your sheets as the cold air hit your exposed pussy. 

Suna shifted back off the mattress, taking off the condom and tying it off before throwing it to your bin. He disappeared into your bathroom, coming back a couple minutes later with a towel in his hands as he approached you. He sat back onto the mattress, cleaning you both off before handing you his discarded shirt. He helped you shimmy into it before throwing on his boxers and moving into bed with you, tucking you both under the blanket before pulling you in. He snuggled into your neck as fatigue started hitting the both of you.

“Rin.” 

Suna hummed before you continued. “Yer pretty thick.” You lightly giggled, hearing his small laugh as he hummed. 

“So are you.”

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to go visit a doctor?” Suna asked as he passed you a water bottle. You nodded as you muttered a small thank you. “I’m sure ’s nothing too serious.” You smiled up at him, chugging the water as you tried to stay positive.

It was only a bit of throw up. Every morning. For the past three weeks.

…

“You don’t think I’m…” you looked up at him, the thought suddenly crossing your mind.

He leaned back into his seat, arms crossed as he hummed. “I’m not sure.” He shrugged, looking back at the fear starting to paint your face.

“I-I mean… just because you have nausea doesn’t mean you are.” He leaned back in, trying to convince you it wasn’t anything to be worried about.

“I missed my cycle this month, my boobs have been hurtin’ a lot too, this nausea and my headaches.” You listed out the symptoms, Suna’s face falling more and more concerned at each one. “Rin-“

“Hey.” He cut you off, leaning in to cup your cheeks. “Hey, it’s fine.” He smiled at you. “We can’t be jumping to conclusions this fast.” He said, moving his hands down to hold yours.

“We can go buy one of those tests after school okay?” He rubbed your hand with his finger, smiling up at you to try and reassure you. You slightly nodded, grip on his finger tightening as the bell rang, indicating the end of the break period. He stood up, kissing your forehead as he lightly squeezed your hands. Letting go as he walked back to his classroom, thoughts of your possible pregnancy rushing through his head.

You anxiously waited for the end of the day, time ticking slower than before as you tried to pay attention in class. 

What were you going to do if you were pregnant?

What would your parents think?

What would Suna think?

Would he leave you? Or would he stay and help?

Questions ran through your head, distracting you from the passing of time. You hadn’t noticed the bell had rung when your classmates all started packing up.

Your eyes shot up to the clock, hands showing the class had just ended. 

You packed your books and pencil bag into your backpack before moving to your locker, dropping off or picking up your books for your study session that night.

You double checked everything before closing your locker. You draped it over your shoulder and turned to walk down the hallway, falling back when you hit Suna’s chest.

“Rin?” “Bunny?”

You spoke up, motioning for the other to talk.

“I thought you were in practice?” “Where are you going?”

You talked in unison, giggling at your overlapping voices. 

“I was going to yer practice, but it looks like yer not goin’.” You looked him up and down, seeing him comfortably standing in his uniform. His practice uniform stuffed somewhere into his book bag. “I’m going with you.” 

He hummed, moving to your side as he motioned for you to start walking down the hall.

“What about practice?”

“I told ‘Tsumu to make up some excuse for me.” He shrugged, leaning in to take your bag and throwing it over his shoulder before sticking his hands back in his pocket.

You hummed as you walked with him, the quiet soon turning into small banters as you walked to the closest convenience store. You picked up two boxes of tests and moved to the register. Suna ended up paying for them, after much arguing, and so you walked out with the tests stuffed into your book bag. 

He walked back to your house before leaning down to kiss you on the cheek. He watched you step inside your house before turning to walk back to the dorms, deciding to stop by his senpais house on the way.

You greeted your parents before going up to your room. You took a quick shower before trying out one of the tests. 

You followed the instructions and took it to your room as you waited for it to develop.

“Two lines positive and one negative.”

You re-read the instructions glancing up at the tests every now and then. 

“How legit even is this?” 

You sighed as you scrolled through the internet, reading about pregnancy tests and how accurate they actually are. 

You looked up at the test, two lines blaring up at you. 

You scoffed, both at the lines on the test and the fact that google said pregnancy tests were 99% accurate. 

“Let me try the other one.”

  
  


“Ah, hello Suna.” Kita smiled, stepping aside to let Suna step in. Suna muttered a quiet thank you as he slipped out of his shoes, following Kita into the living room. 

“What brings you here?” Kita asked as he poured a cup of water for Suna and him. He handed Suna his cup as Suna muttered a small thank you, fidgeting with it as he tried to think of how to bring up the topic. Especially since you were his little cousin. 

“I-um.” He glanced up at Kita, swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing. “I might become a… father?”

Kita slightly choked on his water, reaching for a handkerchief as he put his glass down. He glanced up at Suna as he wiped away the water. “With…”

Suna nodded as he took a sip of water, trying to down the lump in his throat. Kita nodded as he leaned back into the armchair, tapping its sides as he arranged his thoughts. 

“Her parents will most likely kick her out if she is.” Kita sighed as he brought his fingers up to the bridge of his nose. Suna slightly nodded, not wanting to say anything else as Kita’s eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Well we hafta make sure she is first.” Kita hummed as he looked up, standing up at the sound of knocks on the door. 

“We bought pregnancy tests at the convenience store today.” Suna added as he put his glass down, following Kita with his eyes. 

Kita hummed as he looked down at the door through the hallway. “Gimme a minute?”

Suna nodded as Kita said a small thank you before walking down to the front door. 

He began fiddling with the promise ring on his left hand, thinking over what he was going to do if you were pregnant.

“I’m sure she can still go to college though.” Suna muttered to himself, knowing of your dream of wanting to assist Tokyo college. “I’ll have to call Kaa-san.” 

He lightly shivered, already hearing his mother yelling at him through the phone. “Where is she going to stay though…” He sighed to himself, trying to count all his savings in his head. He grumbled to himself before his head shot up, a familiar cry reaching his ears.

“Bunny, bunny calm down.” Kita looked into your eyes, his hands on your shoulders as he helped you even out your breathing. After the second test had come out positive, you ran out, running straight to your grandma’s house to look for advice. You knocked on the door, nervously tapping your foot as you waited for the door to open. You were expecting your grandma to open but when you saw Shinsuke you started bawling as he pulled you into his arms. 

“Where’s Jiji?” You asked him, still taking in deep breaths as you looked down the hall towards your grandma’s room. 

“She went to ‘er knitting club.” Shinsuke turned to look up at the clock besides him. “She should be gettin’ here soon.” 

You slightly nodded, wiping away your tears and snot with your sleeve. “Shin.” You looked back up at Shinsuke, tears threatening to fall out. 

“I’m-”

“Bunny?” You were caught off guard, looking at the end of the hallway to see Suna looking at you with concern. Your eyes glossed over again as you looked between Shinsuke and him, whispering something under your breath. 

“What?” Both Shinsuke and Suna asked, your voice too quiet for either of them to hear. You sniffed as you looked up at Suna walking towards you. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

You finished, tears blurring your vision. Suna stopped a couple steps away from you, looking at you put your head down, your tears hitting the ground below you. He looked over at Kita who looked at him with concern. He dropped his hands from your shoulders as he walked over to Suna, placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding up at him before walking down the hallway. 

You looked up at Suna, tears staining your face as you fiddled with the end of your shirt. Suna lunged at you, wrapping you in his embrace as you quickly came undone. You sobbed into his shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings into your hair, rubbing up and down your back as he tried to calm you. 

Once you calmed down you took a small step back, looking up at Suna as he wiped the remaining tears away. 

“We’ll figure something out. We always do.” He gave you a small smile, leaning down to kiss your forehead before engulfing you in a hug again. 

He had nothing figured out yet. All he knew is that you needed him and he needed you, nothing more, nothing less.


	2. Wires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yo man takes out a condom from his wallet,, just know it might not work to its best.  
> The heat wears down the latex — stay woke out there!

“Are you sure? I mean it must’ve been a lot of money.” you looked up at Suna. 

He nodded as he placed your bags down, closing the door behind you before helping you walk over to the sofa. “Kaa-san and Oto-san helped me out.” He shrugged, draping a blanket over you before walking off to the kitchen. “What about the furniture?”

“They helped me out too!” Suna called out from the kitchen, starting to put away the groceries his parents had dropped off hours before when they checked over the apartment once more. 

In reality, his parents helped him out tremendously. They let him help but reminded him to keep some for the future, since they were only helping both of you set up, they weren’t going to spoon feed you through the pregnancy. 

Either way, it was a nice apartment in one of the nicer parts of Tokyo. It was also close to the gym for EJP Raijin’s practices.

Suna had skipped college, deciding to focus on his volleyball career as a division one player. You had skipped too, deciding to just continue with the business you had set up. 

After you confirmed you were in fact pregnant, your parents kicked you out. Technically your father did, but your mother couldn’t convince him otherwise. So you stayed with your grandmother and Shinsuke for a couple months. You graduated when you were three months into the pregnancy, celebrating with your friends and family. You got accepted into Tokyo University but wouldn't be attending because of how expensive it was, and you really didn’t want to indebt yourself and Suna.

You worked for a couple months back in Hyogo, setting up a small pastry business with help from your grandmother. When Suna got accepted into EJP Raijin, the two of you moved to Tokyo. So there you were, a couple weeks away from your due date at your new Tokyo apartment. 

Suna wouldn’t let you lift a finger, too scared something would happen if you put too much strength into it. Which was rather dumb given that you’d started working out with him ever since you found out you were pregnant. Your grandmother had encouraged it, saying it’d be easier during the actual birth and recovery. 

Suna walked in, a tub of icecream in one hand and spoon in the other. 

“Really?” you giggled as he passed you the tub, already opened and spoon in with a smile.

“Really.” he hummed, leaning down to kiss your forehead before looking up at the clock. 

“I’ll be back after practice, bunny.” He sighed as he started walking into your room. You hummed as you clicked on a random TV show, giggling whenever you’d feel your baby kicking inside the womb. 

Suna stepped out shortly after, kissing your forehead again before jogging over to the door, sending a quick smirk as he teased, “Don’t miss me too much.” 

You giggled as his head disappeared into the hallway, hearing the click of the door as you returned to watching the TV

* * *

“Seriously?”

You nodded, “Seriously.”

Osamu looked at you with awe, trying to decide whether or not to place his hand on your stomach. He had been coming over for the past weeks right after his classes ended. Though Suna argued he only came over for the free food.

Either way, you enjoyed his company.

You’d help him out with his homework on whatever you could and he’d let you try his onigiri recipes. Either way it was a win-win situation. 

Ryo, Rintarou’s little sister, came after classes sometimes too. She had club after classes and had lots of studying to do with her tests approaching so she didn’t come as often. 

You had just been telling Osamu about your pregnancy stages and how bad your contraptions had gotten recently, you went on to explain the pain to him in more detail than necessary. 

“Kichiro is a naughty one.” Osamu hummed as he gave in, touching your belly and feeling the baby kick in awe. You had agreed on the name Kichiro with Rintarou a couple weeks back.

You giggled as you took another bite of the onigiri. “Well my due dates in a couple days.” 

Osamu hummed as he sat up, tapping his pen as he looked up at you.

“Where’s that pregnancy bag Sunarin was talkin’ ‘bout again?” He asked, remembering the speech Suna had given him about what to do if you ever went into labor while Osamu was taking care of you. 

“By the door.” You smiled at him, remembering how Suna gave him a step by step plan on what to do. At least you knew he had been paying attention at all the pregnancy classes. 

Osamu hummed as he stood up, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. You finished your onigiri, standing up to wash your hands. 

You stepped closer to the sink, staggering as you felt a cramp hit your lower abdomen. You huffed, leaning onto the kitchen island for support as you tried to even out your breathing. 

You stayed like that for a while, breathing in and out as you felt the pain diminish. 

You breathed out one last time before fully standing up, lifting a foot to walk back to the sink before recoiling back to the island with a heavy groan. 

“Oi, bunny.” Osamu yawned from down the hallway. “What soap do ya buy? I like the smell, it reminds me of-” He stopped as he stepped into the kitchen, seeing you leaning onto the kitchen island with one hand, the other clutching your stomach as you grumbled in pain. His face shot into fear as he speed walked over to you. 

“Are you okay? Are you breathin’? Is this a cramp or a contraption? From one to ten how much does it hurt?” 

You were about to cut him off before another painful cramp hit you, and it was then you realized it wasn’t a cramp.

“It’s a bloody contraption Miya.” you seethed as you looked up at Osamu hunched over you. He raised a brow at you before asking again, “So from one to ten how much does it hurt?”

“TEN ya scrub!” 

He gasped as he moved back, running towards the front door. You were about to yell at him for just leaving you there before he ran back in, his coat and shoes on with your pregnancy bag over one shoulder and the dinosaur baby bag on the other. He helped you shimmy into a coat as he looked down at your slippers, deciding it’d be best to keep you in them. 

“Can ya walk?” he asked after successfully getting you into your coat. You lightly scoffed as you lifted a foot, about to step ahead before doubling over in pain. Osamu held you up as he hummed. “Hate me later.” 

“Hah?” You didn’t get your answer before your world flipped sideways, Osamu had picked you up in a princess carry as he started walking over to the door. You opened it for him, locking it out of habit as he stepped outside, closing it behind you. 

He speed walked over to the elevator, not having to wait much after the couple inside held the door open. He stepped inside, mumbling something under his breath as he tapped his foot.

“Put me down.” He looked down at you in shock, shaking his head as he looked up at the decreasing elevator numbers. “Put me down.” You repeated. Getting a scoff from Osamu as the elevator came to a stop, not getting the chance to answer as he basically bolted out the elevator. The bouncing of his steps making the pain worse. You groaned, making him walk faster.

Once he reached his car he set you down, helping you onto his car before bolting to the other side of the car. He helped you buckle yourself before buckling himself in, turning on the car. 

“Call Sunarin.” he spoke into his phone before plugging it in. Not even bothering to punch in the hospital address after Suna had made him memorize the route to get there. 

He reversed out of the parking lot before getting onto the main road, going slightly over the speed limit as he glanced at you. Your breathing getting heavier as you clutched at your stomach. 

He clicked his tongue, trying to call Suna again. “Call Sunarin.” He repeated for the fifth time, receiving a groan from you. 

He started cursing under his breath, seeing your puffing get harsher as he came to a stop on a red light. 

“What was Suna sayin’...” he looked between you and the lights, trying to recall the speech Suna had given him. 

“Breathe!” He told as he stepped on the gas, glancing at you. “Breathe like they showed you bunny.” 

“What does it _look_ like I’m doin’ Miya.” You glared up at him, teeth clenched before returning to breathing in and out. Osamu let out a small whine as he stopped in front of the hospital main entrance. He stepped out, jogging to the other side before opening the door for you. He helped you out, deciding it probably wasn’t the best idea to carry you again. 

Instead he held you up, holding one of your arms to help you walk inside. “I know yer like emotional or whatever, but words hurt ya know.” he said as you stepped into the hospital, being greeted by the woman at the front desk before she started yelling words out. “Shut it Miya.” you glared up at him, only seeing his pout as a swarm of nurses started surrounding you. 

You were taken to a room straight away, looking back at Osamu giving you a thumbs up with a monotone expression. You clicked your tongue, not getting to retort anything before the nurses started asking you questions. 

Osamu lighty snickered to himself as he saw you get taken away, practically drenched in sweat as you kept clutching onto your stomach. He put his hand down, stepping outside to move his car as his phone started ringing. Suna’s name flashing on his screen. 

“He-” 

“Is Y/N okay?!” Suna cut him off, the sound of volleyballs and squeaking shoes in the background. Osamu hummed as he stepped into the car. 

“Yea, everything’s fine.” 

He heard as Suna let out a breath, muttering thank you’s under his breath. 

“She’s just ‘bout to go into labor.” 

Osamu bit his tongue to stop himself from snickering as he heard Suna let out an inhuman screech. 

“Idiot!” Was all Suna said before hanging up, letting Osamu snicker in peace as he finished parking. He leaned over to get the previously discarded pregnancy and baby bags before stepping out and locking his car.

“I should probably call Kita-san…”

* * *

“This is yer fault.” you seethed, glaring up at Suna as you clutched his hand harder. 

“If I didn’t let ya knock me up nine months ago I wouldn’t-” You groaned, not understanding any of the words the nurses were telling you. “If I didn’t let ya, I wouldn’t be here.” you finished, weakly. Making out the word push from one of the nurses beside you. 

You pushed, pushed with all your strength followed by a series of groans. Your clutch on Suna’s hand only tightening at every push, making him hiss when your nails began digging into his skin. 

You groaned some more, pushing harder as tears started to fall from the pain. You looked back up at Suna, his eyes softening as he rubbed your hand with his finger. 

“Why didn’t ya let them put that shot in for the pain?” You asked him between sobs and groans. Totally forgetting that you had denied the shot during your past visits. Suna smiled at you, slightly wincing when your nails dug in deeper. 

“I don’t know bunny.” He tightened his grip on your hand as you let out another groan. Letting you even out breathing before moving one of your fallen hair strands out of the way. “I don’t know.”

  
  


“Are they still in there?” Komori asked as he evened out his breathing. Panting from his sprint over from the parking lot. 

Osamu hummed as Komori moved to sit next to him. Dropping a duffel bag on one of the chairs besides him and a car seat next to it. Osamu cocked an eyebrow at the bag, receiving a snicker from Komori as he slightly opened it. 

“Clothes and sleeping gear for Suna.” 

Osamu let out a small “oh” as he nodded, leaning back into the chair as Komori spotted the large, girl looking bag next to him. 

This time Osamu snickered as he looked up at Komori. “Pregnancy bag.” 

Komori let out his own little “oh” as they both started snickering. He decided to not ask about the dinosaur bag next to it, since it was sort of obvious it was the baby's bag. 

Komori leaned back into his seat, tapping his foot as he plugged in one of his headphones. 

After a couple hours of music and dozing off they both turned to look at the doctors and nurses stepping out the hospital room. Not getting any information until the last doctor came out, smiling at them before closing the door.

“It’s a big and healthy boy.” 

Osamu let out a sigh, happy your long excruciating hours of labor had finally come to an end. Komori thanked the doctor, asking if they could go in, to which the doctor shook his head. 

“Once the nurse comes out you’re free to go in.” 

They nodded as the doctor excused himself, walking down the hall. 

Osamu checked his phone as he hummed, turning to look at Komori before standing up.

“I hafta go pick up my brother. If the nurse comes out before I come back, can ya hand bunny her bag for me. Please?” 

Komori nodded, receiving a thank you from Osamu before he turned to walk down to the entrance. 

Not soon after Osamu had left, the nurse stepped out. Telling Komori that he was free to head inside if he’d like. Komori bowed a quick thank you as he stood up, draping all the bags around his body and picking up the car seat. 

“It wouldn’t be good if any of this got stolen.” He nodded to himself, shimmying into your hospital room. 

Suna turned to look at the opened door, eyes slightly expanding as he saw Komori crab walk into the room. 

“Pft-”

You looked up at the door, confused as to what Suna had laughed at. You looked at Komori walk over to you, a light shade of pink dusting his face. 

“Thank you Komori-kun.” You giggled, seeing him carefully place all your bags down before chugging Suna’s bag at him. 

Suna huffed as he catched it, sending a quick glare to Komori before a small whine distracted him. Komori’s face lit up as he skipped over to the other side of your bed, peeking at the baby laying in your arms. 

“He’s so cute.” Komori whispered, scared to wake up the sleeping baby. “Are you sure it’s Suna’s baby, Y/N-chan?” Komori asked as he leaned back, smiling up at Suna as you nodded with a giggle. 

“That’s what they told me.” You giggled, rubbing your thumb over his hand. “Ah.”

You looked up at Komori. “Did ‘Samu leave?” 

Komori shook his head, sticking his hands into his pockets as he rocked back and forth. “He said he was going to go get his brother.”

You nodded, looking up at Suna. “I didn’t know ‘Tsumu-” you were interrupted when your door shot open. “Guess who!” Atsumu called out as he flamboyantly skipped inside, receiving a slap on the back of his head by his brother telling him to shut up. You smiled at him, noticing the line of guys following behind him. 

You could only recognize Washio out of the men behind Atsumu and Osamu. 

“Hello Washio-san.” You smiled up at him as he gave you a small smile, moving to the end of your bed and dropping a basket filled with baby goodies at the table next to him. 

“Thank you Tatsuki-san.” Suna nodded at him before turning back to the men behind Atsumu. 

“Mind explaining why you brought the Jackals over?” 

“Hah? Those are the black jackals?” you gasped, looking between the white and black haired guy and curly black haired masked guy next to him. 

“Bokkun and Omiomi wanted to tag along.” Atsumu shrugged as he walked next to Suna, the boys following behind him. 

“Your baby’s super cute.” The owl looking guy whispered as he peeked at Kichiro sleeping in your arms. “Ah.” He turned to look at you and smiled. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” He told you, still whispering. 

You smiled back at him. “Nice to meet ya Bokuto-san.” he nodded before turning his attention back to Kichiro. 

The curly haired guy besides him had made his way around the bed, standing next to Komori as he looked at Kichiro with a blank expression. 

You lifted a brow at him, confused as to why he was staring so intently at Kichiro. Komori let out a small snicker as he pushed the guy out of the way, looking down at you with a smile. 

“He’s my cousin, he’s not very good with babies.” He gave you an apologetic smile, ignoring his cousin's glare. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Sakusa looked up at you and nodded before going back to look at Kichiro. You giggled as you nodded, swatting away Atsumu’s hand as he tried to touch Kichiro. 

“Wash yer musty hands.” You glared up at him as he clicked his tongue, slightly shifting back as Osamu and Suna snickered at him. “I already did!” He huffed. 

“I didn’t see ya, wash them again.” 

“Wha-”

“With extra soap.” 

Atsumu huffed as he stomped over to the sink, washing his hands again as the boys snickered at him. 

Some other friends and family came the following day, filling the room with more gifts for Kichiro and food for you. Which Suna gratefully ate half of.

The day after, you were set to leave. 

Suna had already charged all your gifts into the car the night before with Osamu’s help and triple checked he had put the car seat on right. He shimmied back up to the room, smiling as he stepped into the room. Warmth instantly filled up inside him as he saw you tuck a blanket around Kichiro in his carseat. Pulling down the cover before putting another blanket over it for extra warmth. 

He walked towards you, snaking his arms around your waist before kissing you with a small giggle. 

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Pappa!”

Rintarou whipped around, seeing a small brown haired boy with dark grey and yellow eyes run towards him. He duck down, lifting him up into the air as the boy broke out giggling. 

“Good game Pappa.” The boy gave Rintarou two thumbs up, an enormous grin painted across his face as Rintarou smiled at him. 

“Even though we lost?” Rintarou asked, glancing back at the reporters going up to his teammates. Argentina celebrating on the other side of the court. 

“Ya win some, ya lose some.” the boy nodded, looking at Rintarou with a smug expression as Rintarou snickered. Slightly jumping when he felt a hand rake across his back. 

“It’s incredible that you made it into the Olympics in the first place Rin.” you smiled up at him, making his heart jump in his chest as he leaned down to steal a kiss. Snickering at Kichiro’s disgusted expression. 

“Gross.” He pouted, his pout soon turning into small giggles when both you and Rintarou kissed his cheeks. 

He wiggled out of Rintarou’s arms before skipping over to the Japan team as he continued giggling. 

“Uncle ‘Tsumu! Uncle Komori!...” He named basically all the Japan players, jumping into their arms as they lifted him up in the air, giggling along with him. 

“Our sons’s pretty cute.” Suna hummed as he pulled you in closer, holding your hands as you hummed. 

“Yer only sayin’ that cuz he looks like you.” You looked up at him, hands intertwined with his.

“He has your smile, and your personality.” He continued as you lightly snickered, leaning back into his chest as he played with your wedding band. “That’s why he’s cute.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ain’t on birth control you can always make yourself a handy dandy tea,,  
> Ginger  
> Lemon  
> Cinnamon  
> Or you can take Vitamin C twice a day for two days.  
> Do with this what you will 😃  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I can’t decide to titles so the titles are song titles from random songs on my playlists.  
> 


End file.
